He's MINE
by 36ChloemusR5
Summary: Jeff has 2 guys crushing on him.. But... He's not gay.. And then things get worst when others start to develop feelings for him.. One sided crushes, leading to Jeff. KLAINE..
1. Chapter 1

Glee:

- At Dalton Acdemy, In Jeff's Dorm. -

Jeff's POV:

I sat on my bed, on the laptop. As I blinked, I lost one of my contact lenses and started panicking.

" Shit... "

I looked around and made sure no one was here, took out my other contact and put on my glasses.

It's not that I'm self-conscious about them, I just... Okay, I'm self-conscious about them... I hate my glasses. They just make me seem all nerdy and like a right geek. I'm just scared someone's going to laugh at me, or something... So, I try my best to avoid wearing them...

Nick's POV:

As I walked past mine, Jeff's, Sebastian's and Hunter's dormitory, I noticed a familiar bleach-blonde boy, sitting on his bed.. I poked my head around the door and realised it was him... _He looks so cute in glasses. _I thought.

" You like him, don't you?" I spun round and noticed Sebastian standing beside me.

" For God's sake, Sebastian!" I replied, with my hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart rate down, a little. " What? No. Why the heck would you even ask that?"

" Well.. You're standing there, watching him.. Seems pretty gay to me."

" 1. I'm not gay. 2. What if I was and 3. Even if I was, why would that mean I like Jeff?!"

" Any gay guy would like Jeff... Also, I know you are and just so you know... He's mine." And with that he walked off.

I just stood there, both confused and angry. Who the hell does he think he is?! _He's mine. _Pfft. Prick. You can't objectify a human being and if you could...Well, then... He's mine..

- At Lunch. -

I saw Jeff sitting alone at a table, eating a sand-wich. I started walking in his direction and realised that me and Sebastian were walking neck and neck. We both started running and in the end we were sitting on the bench, trying to push each other off.

Jeff just sat there with a confused expression, with his sand-wich in his hand.

" What are you guys doing?" He asked, while raising an eyebrow.

We both just awkwardly sat there.

" Just chillin'." I replied, trying to act cool, with my elbow on Sebastian's shoulder. He snickered and I sent him a glare.

" Yeah.. W-What he said. " He agreed, trying not to laugh.

I noticed that Jeff had a magazine on the table.

" What are you reading?" I asked, interested.

" Just some.. Thing.. " He then checked the cover. " It's called - "

He got cut off when two guys came in, holding hands.

" Great... " He mumbled.

" What?! Jeff... Are you.. Are you homophobic?!"

" WHAT?! NO... Why would you- Oh.. Right.. Nah.. It's just.. People who go to public schools all think that everyone at this school is gay, because we're all the same sex."

Sebastian laughed.

" Seriously?" I sent him a disbelieving look.

" Sorry... " He replied, looking down at his feet.

" _Anyways, _er... That's just another example. Just something to agree with everyone else and just tells lies.. "

" How do _you _know eveyone here isn't gay?" I asked.

" Because I'm not. " He then resumed reading the random magazine.

At that moment, me and Sebastian looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

This... _This.. _Was a sad day..


	2. Chapter 2

Glee:

- The Next Morning, In Class. -

Nick's POV:

I was sitting next to Hunter, while on the seats a few feet to the left of me were Jeff and Sebastian.. How comes HE gets to sit next to Jeff?! .. _Come on, Nick.. You're acting like a child now... _Well, I'm only 18, so technically, I AM a child... Right?... * Sigh.* No...

Anyways, we all know Hunter likes Jeff and Jeff knows that, too.. So it's kinda awkward sitting next to him..

Sebastian sent me an expression, like ' Ha, ha, bitches!'

Jeff just sat there, oblivious to what was going on and just carried on with the lesson. He's actually a goody-goody, in my opinion. I mean, he's cool and fun, but really, he's a dorky, sweet guy.

He then looked out the window, while tapping his pen on the table. _Am I really talking about EVERY THING he does? God, what is wrong with me?!_

Jeff's POV:

I genuinely hate everything about school, but I know I need it and it'll help me later on in life, so I try my best to pay attention.

I then looked to my let and then to my right... Sebastian and Nick were staring at me? .. What the heck is going on?! IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!

I then got really worried and casually touched my face, to check I didn't have like breakfast on there..

They both then quickly shot away and I then knew that something weird was going on...

The bell then rang, to let us know that it was time for break and we all scattered, like mice, in a room full of cats.

At break, I decided to go to the coffee shop. I really felt like a drink..

I then saw someone at a table further back in the room... It was Kurt! My God, I haven't spoke to him in a while! I picked up my drink and walked over to him.

" Kurt! Hey!" I smiled.

" Jeff!" He exclaimed, as he jumped up and hugged me. " I haven't seen you in ages! It feels like forever!"

" Ha, ha. Yeah! I've missed you, so what have you been up to these past few weeks?"

" Well.. " He then went on about all these auditions he has done for broadway and acting jobs he'd applied for.

" Kurt, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

" Awh. Thanks, Jeff. "

I then noticed the time on my watch.

" Awh. I'm sorry, Kurt. I've gotta go. It was fun seeing you again, but school time!"

" Ha, ha. It was fun. Bye. " He waved as I left. I smiled as I walked past the window and headed back to school.

Kurt's POV:

_Jeff's so sweet. He's like my taller, younger brother, I never had._

I then suddenly got hugged from behind.

" BLAINE!" I jumpd up, span round and hugged him.

" Hey, Kurt." He smiled as we sat down. " We've had a lot of great memories here, right?"

" Of course, yes. "

" And this place is pretty special to us? You know, because of all the memories and times we've spent here?"

" Uh.. I guess?_ Why_?"

" .. Because I have to say something and it has to be special. "

" Uh.. Okay? .. " I agreed, completely confused.

He then reached into his pocket to take something out and got down on one knee. Tears started to fill his eyes and he smiled..


End file.
